an uchiha’s proposal
by exrxr
Summary: Sasuke must find a wife as ordered by the Fifth. However, his first attempt was refused bluntly so more unorthordox ways must be used.


**Title:** an Uchiha's proposal

**Author:** exrxr

**Archived:** fanfiction(dot)net and slashfanfiction(dot)com

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way or form own "Naruto" the manga nor anime

**Status:** Complete. Oneshot fic.

**Summary:** SasuNaru: this is one way in which the last Uchiha attempts at proposing to a clueless blond...as ordered by the Hokage.

**A/N: **Heh heh scratches head ashamedly ...well, sorry for not updating on 'c.o.t.r.m.' or finishing that last piece of omake for 'waimo'. Christmas was hectic and New Years was just horrible. I have never had to travel by car to so many places in such a short time. Anyways, this is a peace offering for those at are waiting for me to get my gear into writing!

_These are thoughts _

-- -- -- -- These are scene changes -- -- -- --

**Scene Setting: **Tsunade is in her office, waiting for the arrival of Uchiha Sasuke for an important meeting. Naruto and the cast are aged around 18 and 19 yrs. HOWEVER! Naruto is still 17; he's got a few months to go until he's 18. For this fic's purposes, the legal age of being, well, legal to do anything without a guardian's permission is 18.

-- -- -- -- Hokage's Office -- -- -- --

Tsunade turned around to look out of the only window available in the Hokage office. Glancing up, she was met with the engraved faces of the other Hokages along with her own. Rubbing at her temple, she contemplated on what she was going to inform the last Uchiha.

_Kami, help me! _

Sighing again for the millionth time that day since her meeting with the council, the Fifth went to a side draw to find the emergency sake that was always there. Finding the said item, she brought the white bottle up to her pink lips and downed the whole of the contents in one go.

One must note, at this stage, that when one downs an alcoholic beverage in the spans of two seconds flat, it is emanate that one will become drunk fast, no matter their body weight nor how immune they seem to it. Therefore, the orthodox way in which one very dunk Fifth Hokage went about informing something that was of great importance to one irritated Uchiha was not well perceived.

"Come again, Hokage-sama?" enquired the Sharingan user as he tried to stop his left eyebrow from having a seisure of its own.

"I said: You. Have. To. Get. Married." Spelled out the blonde gambler as if she was talking to a three year old kid.

"Pray may I ask: why?"

At this, the Fifth frowned as if she was trying to remember something. However, in her drunken state, she didn't quite remember the reasons. Thus, with a wave of her hand, she replied: "Make babies?"

Hiccupping a little, the Fifth tried to pull some dignity back together and straightened up in her chair.

"Ahem. Anyhow, you're relieved of duty until you've found a wife and have impregnated her. . .or something along those lines."

Feeling his patience thinning quite quickly, the raven-haired youth was about to complain when something more appealing came to mind. Mulling over his idea a bit further, the Uchiha decided to ask one final question before he made his decision.

"Then what of my . . . _wife_? Will my _wife _also be excused of shinobi duties until they gave birth?"

Without thinking, the Fifth replied in slurred manner: "Hai hai."

"I'll announce my _wife _at four this afternoon in Training Area Ground 5." _Perfect. _

With that, the Uchiha heir bowed to the Hokage and made a calm exit.

_Huh? That was all? That's easier than thought. _

What the Fifth did not see was the gleam in those dark eyes as the other had exited.

-- -- -- -- Somewhere in Naruto's apartment -- -- -- --

A blond, young ninja woke up with a shiver of impending doom. In his state of half-awake ness, the feeling was discarded quite easily as the early mid-morning rituals of waking up, eating ramen and training were continued.

-- -- -- -- Later around lunchtime -- -- -- --

By this time, word of the Uchiha survivor's proposal to his future wife-to-be had spread around like wildfire. Every girl, and some boys, were ecstatic at the news and ran about franticly trying to look their best.

Among the first to know about this exciting piece of information was a pink-haired kunoichi. The first thought that went through her pink bubblegum head was: _OMG! Sasuke's going to marry me! _

Second thought: _OMG! I need to change! _

Thus, a pink and red blur was seen passing at the speed of light through the town.

The next person to hear this news was someone with silverish hair and a mask and scarf that covered all of their face save for one eye. Their first thoughts were a bit, eh, disturbing than the one before.

_Wife eh?_ _snicker I wonder how long our Sasu-kun is going to take to impregnate "her"? _

Then, the next thought that followed after wasn't any, er, safer.

_I don't think Sasuke's wife is going to be happy about that. Especially when "she" wants to be Hokage. Then . . . . he he he! Poor Sasu-kun! He'll be working "under" his wife then! insane snickering _

However, the third thought was safer, in a sense.

_Must not miss this "proposal" and inform all important people to be there. _

Thus, with a perverted gleam in their eye, the silver-haired Jounin 'poofed' off.

While during this time, in Training Area Ground 5, one lone blond figure was training undisturbed by all the commotion in the village.

-- -- -- -- Around 3:50 that afternoon -- -- -- --

Naruto had been working off a sweat under the afternoon sun for nearly four hours straight. As the blond had woken up late like usual, the young fox carrier had decided to eat late and forego lunch just to have an early dinner.

However, on this fine afternoon, it was a bit unexpected when a hoard of girls, boys and nearly the whole of Naruto's friends had showed up at the same training grounds. The blond was just a little surprised to also see the Fifth, who was also with the toad summoner, there among the crowd.

_Is there a festival on? Did I miss an important meeting or something? _Thought the blond as he looked warily around at all of the blushing and bubbling girls.

Somehow, within four seconds, the blond found himself squashed among the herd of female bodies with their short dresses and bright accessories. Naruto nearly choked in that situation with all of that perfume that the herd of "things" seemed to wear.

Over the years, the blond had found that he had been merging (sorta) with the parasite within him. Along the merging process, Naruto had attained some enhanced senses, one of them being smell which did not go well with the blond ninja at this moment.

_Gaaaaahhhhhh! Ahhhhh! I can't take this anymore! _

Holding his breath for the meantime, the blond dropped on all fours to burrow his way out of the forest of skinny legs. Reaching a break in the white sticks, the blond tumbled out of the freakish area only to land at the feet of some blue sandals.

Looking up, blue eyes meet up with . . . Dun. Dun. Dun. Duuuuuuuuunnn Duuuuuuuuunnn . . . . The upside curve of a single eye. (A/N: hah! Got you guys there!)

"Yo!" chirped the happy Jounin.

"K-Kakashi-sensei? What's going on?"

Looking at his only blond student, the Copy Cat Nin contemplated on what to tell (or in this case not tell) to the other.

_Hmmm...If I told him this then...But if I told it like this... _

Finally coming to a conclusion, the Jounin replied: "Sasuke's here to challenge you to a fight in front of everyone. If he loses, then he's going to admit that he is weaker than you in front of all the people that are here. He'll be here at four which is only a few minutes away."

This, of course, was a total lie. However, for the Uchiha's proposal to go as planned, a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed individual also had to be present.

_However, sigh, I might get killed by Naru-chan later but...this opportunity was too good to pass up! This is just as good as Icha Icha Paradise: Volume 4! Plus, the blond was to know that he never told any truths if his excuses for lateness were any indication of that_, reasoned the silver-haired Jounin.

Naruto, taking the bait and never backing out from any challenge, had decided to wait a safe distance away from the herd of "things". Two minutes after the deadline and the blond was restless.

"Where is that bastard! I don't have all day! I'm actually hungry if his Uchiha-highness doesn't know! If he's not here in two seconds I'm leaving!"

Grumbling under his breath, the blond didn't realised that he had said those thoughts out loud. That is, until a gust of wind and leaves swirled behind him and a pair of pale arms caught him from behind. Caught a little off guard, the blond 'eeped' at the sudden warmth of another body pressed so intimately against his.

"Didn't know you'd wait for me even if you're hungry, Naruto." Whispered a husky voice near a tanned neck.

Feeling a warm breath of air around his very sensitive neck, the blond blushed a rosy pink before jumping around out of the other's arms to face the owner of said arms. With feet a little apart and fists raised, the blond pushed down his blush in favour of scowling at the other.

"Ok Sasuke-teme! I've waited long enough so hurry up so I can kick your ass!"

At the mere mention of the Uchiha's name, many, many, many pairs of eyes whipped around to the smirking Uchiha. Everyone held their breath to see who the Sharingan user would choose.

"Hn. Never knew you were waiting that long for me, dobe."

At this, the blond looked uncertainly at the other. It had almost seemed like the Uchiha had said that name in an affectionate way. Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, the blond narrowed his eyes at the other.

_No way he's getting me unguarded again! _

However, the blond was caught off guard again but this time in a totally different manner. The Uchiha, who was also the last surviving Sharingan heir, had knelt down on one knee.

Withdrawing out a dark red box, the Uchiha opened the top to reveal a simple banded ring with the Uchiha fan in a finely cut diamond and red ruby. Around the golden band were small patterns that couldn't be seen but upon closer inspection it proved to be small spirals.

Girls that were behind the blond gasped at the beauty of the simple yet very hand-crafted ring. While Naruto just blanched at the one holding the box.

_What is he up to? Is this some kind of weird jutsu he's learnt from Kakashi-sensei! _

However, the next sentence proved the blond's last thought to be wrong.

"Uzumaki Naruto, will you take this ring and marry me?"

At this point, many mixed reactions went throughout the crowd. Some cried, like some of the girls that had hoped that the Uchiha would choose them. Some had blanched at the thought. There were some that were disgusted at the idea of two males marrying but there were also some that were drooling at that same idea.

Then there were some that were furious at the idea. Those that were furious consisted mostly of Tsunade and Iruka who were the most protective of the blond.

_How dare he ask for Naruto's hand in marriage before asking me! He's not even legal to accept! You damn Uchiha! I'm not going to let you lay even ONE finger on him you hear! _

So screamed the two who were being held by Jiraiya and Kakashi respectively.

However, the only reaction that seemed to matter at that point was the blond's. Naruto's reaction was not what anyone had expected.

First, his head was bowed down so his blond bangs had covered his eyes so that no emotions were able to be seen. After a few seconds, his shoulders started to quiver and a snicker, followed by a laugh erupted from the fox carrier.

Everyone had quietened down at the blond's insane laughter. Sasuke, at this time, had a stoic expression on but inside, a swirl of emotional turmoil was taking place.

_Why is he laughing? Wasn't I sincere enough? Will he accept? Will he decline? Hn. He won't decline me, not after I **persuade** him. _

The Uchiha was snapped out of his thoughts when a hard fist connected with his left check.

"You (punch) JERK! (kick) I'm (punch) NOT (punch) going (kick) to (punch) marry (punch) YOU (a very hard punch)!"

After throwing a few more chakra enhanced punches for good measure, the blond stopped a few feet away from the other. Huffing a little, Naruto looked up at the other with a scowl.

A 'poof' sound was heard and what appeared to have been "Sasuke" was replaced by a log. This did not bode well for the blond which only just fuelled his anger.

"Come out here you stupid bastard! This is NOT funny! Show your ugly face here now so I can kick the living daylights out of you, TEME!" Breaking for breath, the blond looked around him warily.

His request was immediately replied as the becoming-all-too-familiar swirl of air and leaves passed behind the blond and the becoming-very-familiar pale arms wrap around his waist.

"I AM serious." Replied the Sharingan user.

Sensing that the blond's boiling point was about to explode, the Uchiha placed a small kiss on the tanned neck.

Feeling a tingling sensation throughout his body at the simple contact, Naruto blushed even redder than the first time as all anger dissipated for some unknown reason that the blond.

"But since my first attempt was so bluntly refused..." said the Uchiha as he placed further kisses up the sensitive flesh while a pale hand slipped under a black garment to finger quivering tanned abs. "Then I have no choice but to use _force_ in my second attempt." At the use of the word 'force', the Uchiha's hips pushed forward to show his leering intentions.

Blushing even redder than a tomato, the blond tried to stutter a few words out in refusal when he felt a film of blue chakra wrap around him. A puff of smoke was all that was left in Training Ground 5 as the Uchiha had taken his "wife-to-be" back to his private quarters to "persuade" the other to accept his proposal.

Those that were still at the training grounds were a bit shocked. Nobody had expected the last surviving Uchiha to be so blunt in front of so many people and friends. However, there were only a few that were not so shocked (namely Jiraiya and Kakashi) who just smirked knowingly at the disappearing white smoke.

A few minutes later, two powerful and angered individuals had to be knocked unconscious for one Uchiha Sasuke's survival.

-- -- -- -- 10 minutes later that same afternoon -- -- -- --

Nobody had heard the Uchiha's second attempt at proposing to the loud blond. However, everyone in Konoha DID hear the blond's reply as a scream erupted from the fox carrier. It was also noted that the words uttered were: "YES! K-Kami, ah! Yes!"

And that was the End.

**A/N: **anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Ok? Please?


End file.
